One More Night
by Shipping Claws
Summary: Dave is just a hot DJ working in his family's bar. but his job becomes harder when Dirk got a brilliant idea to earn more popularity, and money. (HammerTime / DaveJohn) (Chapters) (kinda song fic)


Your name is Dave Strider.

And your job is not easy.

You're a 20 year old teenager working as a DJ in a famous bar. and of course, this is your family's bar called _Strider's_. you and your brother owns the place! Literally. Your mom and dad use to own this place. Your mom was an alcoholic, and your dad is a famous rapper. But they both past away because of a car accident a long time ago. So, its just you, and your big bro named Dirk Strider.

"Bro!" your bro called out while smirking. You can barely hear him from all this loud beats your making. You saw him across the dance floor waving his hand to you up high so you can see him. You push the Auto button on your turntables and hop off stage. Ah, yes. Dirk Strider. You both are like twins. Both handsome, and both sexy. He's 22 years old and people call him _'the king or irony' _. you can say that he's pretty much your hero. But he's kind of an ass sometimes.

"yeah, what?" you questioned. Dirk looked right and left until he leans in to his your ear and whispered "meet me in the VIP room number 3 in five minutes". It must be something important. "there's some shit going on isn't there?" you said whispering back. Dirk pulls back and chuckles "five minutes bro". he walks away and disappear in to the waves of people.

You shrug it off and went to one of the booths. "yo kitty! a shot of Blanton's please!" you shouted at the barmaids. The barmaid is also your best friend. Her name is Nepeta Leijon. She's as old as you, and you guys went to the same collage. You call her 'Kitty' or 'Cat Girl'. Maybe because her strong love for cats. She gave you a quick smile and quickly make your drink. She gave it to you while raising her eyebrows "Blanton's? don't you always ask for Jack Daniel's? there must be something up, cool kid." She said with a smirk. Jack's IS your favorite whisky. You always order Blanton's when there's something troubling you. The strong taste makes you forget it. "nah, everythin' chill. Just missing Blanton's" you said coolie as always. "nope! Don't try to trick me! I know you for years Dave! And you always order Blanton's when there's troubling you!" she said while looking at you straight in the eye. Thank god you cover your eyes with this awesome shades.

"Bro just called me to go to the VIP room number 3. He said to meet him there in five minutes." You said while drinking your shot. Yeah, that's nice. "oh my god! That kind of sounded like he's going to rape you in there!" Nepeta said smirking wide while giggling. "oh no, don't you dare go all 'shippy' and ship me with him" you said while standing up "come one Dave-kitty! You know that I ship you guys! STRIDERCEST!" she screamed out the last word out loud. some people started to stare and whispering. You just laughs a little. Nepeta is being Nepeta. "alright cat girl. Better get goin'. Bro hates waiting" you started walking to the VIP halls and fixing your shades. Not before you heard Nepeta shouting "USE PROTECTION!"

You're standing in front of the VIP door and stares at it. What's going to happen? Bro never does this! There must be something up.

You open the door and saw him sitting on a big red sofa with a drink in his hand. "Dave, sit down" he said while putting his drink down. You walk inside. Your heart is beating so hard right now. you sit on a small couch in front of him "what's up?" you ask. He smiled at you "we have to make this bar more popular. There's this other bar down town called 'Midnight Crew'. Its new, and I think the people likes it." He said while taking his shades off. Whoa, wait. Taking his shades off?! You saw his orange eyes. This must be serious. "Strider's is the best Bar in Skaia Town. There's no way they can beat us." You said while opening your shades too. This really IS getting serious. "Dave, I don't want us to lose. We've been taking care of this bar since mom and dad died" he said while looking at the ground "I'm just worried okay?" he said while biting his lips. You never seen your bro act like this "what do you want me to do?" you ask.

Your bro looked up and smirks "that's why, I've been declaring a competition!" he said while standing up and putting on his anime shades "wait, what competition?" you asked while putting on your shades too. "okay, I'll make it simple for you. People sends money to put their phone number in a jar, and you, will take a phone number from the jar! and ask him / her on a date!" your eyes grew wide open "since when has this competition started?!" you asked furiously "a few weeks ago." He said walking out of the VIP room. "bro, you can't do this to me! why can't you do it?!" you asked while grabbing his shirt "I have a boyfriend remember?" Dirk said while smirking. Oh right, Jake English. You let go of his shirt. This is for mom and dad "okay, fine, I'm in."

"that's my bro!"

"Ladies! Welcome! Today, Dave Strider will be taking a small card with your phone number inside! But he will only take one! So cross your fingers!" the announcer said while patting your back. The girls already prayed and fingers crossed. Oh man, you hope this girl will be cute. You take a paper and unfold it. "Alright Dave! Tell us your number!"

"3956820"

The girls all shouted and cried for their lost. "Try in next time! And maybe you're the lucky girl!" the announcer said again

You went to the VIP room again being perfectly alone.

Alright, it can't be that bad.

You call the number and wait for it to pick up

"Hello?"


End file.
